Time
Time is the indefinite continued progress of existence and events that occur in apparently irreversible succession from the past through the present to the future. The calendar serves as a structure around time. Deities, or beings known as the Aedra, as well as other spiritual entities, exist beyond time or outside of it. Time has been disrupted several times. The time wound created atop the Throat of the World, when an Elder Scroll was used to send Alduin forward in time, is perhaps the most renowned. Some scholars theorize that the Tonal Architects of the Dwemer civilization tinkered with time, and thus became lost in it, explaining their mysterious and sudden disappearance from the anthropological record. A quest involving time-travel is set to appear in . A minute in game is the equivalent to around 3 1/2 seconds in real life. Calendar Tamriel's year consists of 364 days, split into twelve months. Six months have 31 days, five have 30 days and one has 28 days. Very similar to the Gregorian Calendar, real-world equivalents to Tamriel's system of time are listed in parentheses. The days are organized into a week seven days long. The days of the week are: :Morndas (MON) :Tirdas (TUE) :Middas (WED) :Turdas (THU) :Fredas (FRI) :Loredas (SAT) :Sundas (SUN) Tamrielic holidays :Morning Star (JAN) ::1st – New Life Festival The Elder Scrolls: Arena Manual ::2nd – Scour Day ::12th – Ovank'a ::15th – South Wind's Prayer ::16th – The Day of Lights ::18th – Waking Day :Sun's Dawn (FEB) ::2nd – Mad Pelagius ::5th – Othroktide ::8th – Day of Release ::16th – Heart's Day ::27th – Perseverance Day ::28th – Aduros Nau :First Seed (MAR) ::7th – First Planting ::9th – The Day of Waiting ::21st – Hogithum ::25th – Flower Day ::26th – Festival of Blades :Rain's Hand (APR) ::1st – Gardtide ::13th – The Day of the Dead ::20th – The Day of Shame ::28th – Jester's Day :Second Seed (MAY) ::7th – Second Planting ::9th – Marukh's Day ::20th – The Fire Festival ::30th – Fishing Day :Mid Year (JUN) ::1st – Drigh R'Zimb ::16th – Mid Year Celebration ::23rd – Dancing Day ::24th – Tibedetha :Sun's Height (JUL) ::10th – Merchants Festival ::12th – Divad Etep't ::20th – Sun's Rest ::29th – Fiery Night :Last Seed (AUG) ::2nd – The Day of Maiden Katrica ::11th – Koomu Alezer'i ::14th – The Feast of the Tiger ::21st – Appreciation Day ::27th – Harvest's End :Heartfire (SEP) ::3rd – Tales and Tallows , Nocturnal's Day ::6th – Khurat ::8th – Nocturnal's Summoning Day ::12th – Riglametha ::19th – Children's Day :Frostfall (OCT) ::5th – Dirij Tereur ::13th – Witches' Festival ::23rd – Broken Diamonds Broken Diamonds ::30th – Emperor's Day :Sun's Dusk (NOV) ::3rd – The Serpents Dance ::8th – Moon Festival ::18th – Hel Anseilak ::20th – Warriors Festival :Evening Star (DEC) ::15th – North Winds Prayer ::18th – Baranth Do ::24th – Chil'a ::25th – New Life Festival ::30th – Old Life Festival See also *Dragon Break de:Zeitrechnung Category:Time